Genetic risk factors for psychiatric illness are examined in 62 adolescents with moderate to severe asthma. Two subgroups have been identified: those with first degree relatives with anxiety disorders; and those with substance abuse and antisocial disorders. Results may lead to research in underlying genetic comorbidity as a risk factor for severe asthma.